We all have our little problems
by Stuff3
Summary: Leon doesn't go out looking for problems, but she finds him anyway.
1. Tiny headaches

Leon got down on his knees with a tool kit in his right hand. He placed it down and looked at the dilemma before him. He had to fix the side of one the shops in the marketplace. As it turns out the more he looked at it the more he realized he didn't have too much to do. Why this was described as "urgent" to him was nauseating. He picked up the hammer and put some nails in his mouth as he re positioned the board that was out of place to be on top of another. Taking one of the nails out and lining it up on the board he then hammered it in. He then took another out of his mouth and repeated the process. Then just for the sake that he took three nails out he decided to hammer in the third and final nail. Lining it up, he then hammered it effortlessly into the plank. After he was done he let out a sigh and he brought the hammer up to view his work which he would say was good enough. Preoccupied with judging his own work he did not bother to listen to the sound of approaching footsteps. It wasn't until the last moment that he realized someone else was there, and when he did realize it, he felt it in the form of two soft mounds that pressed against the side of his head, with him in-between whatever it was. But these soft mounds appeared so suddenly that his head as also knocked forward.. right into the hammer.

"Wow you did a pretty good job" Tifa congratulated from above him "But you were a little loud, that's why I came over to look. To make sure you were okay." she heard nothing from Leon so she stood up instead of over him.

He turned to her with a deeply aggregated and annoyed look on his face accompanied by a cut above his left eye where blood was trickling out of.

"Oh you're bleeding" she pointed out with concern in her voice.

"Probably when I hit the hammer and wh-"he paused as he looked her over "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tifa looked down at herself in a miniskirt and small sleeveless white t-shirt which exposed her midriff and chest "Clothes?" she responded confused. Leon let out a guttural inaudible response as he got up "here!" Tifa said grabbing his arm "Let me help you"

"I'm fine I'll take care of it" he said dully as he pulled away from her grip but she grabbed a hold of him again, pulled harder and dragged him down the street.

"Come on follow me" she said as she tugged him along and he was forced to follow. She dragged him out of the marketplace, through the streets and to the Committee's Headquarters.

"Here? I could've walked here myself" he stated annoyingly but she tugged him again through the door.

As they came through the door they gained the attention of all who was in there, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Eddie Valiant who had stopped going through one of his cases to look at the people who just walked in the room.

"Hi!" Yuffie said cheerfully as everyone else starred on in silence.

"Hi" Tifa said quickly as she scanned the room. Then looking at the empty couch she tugged Leon over as everyone watched them walk across the room "Sit here" she suggested in an order as she plunged him onto the couch. She then continued to look around the room as everyone else looked at them, most with raised eyebrows. "Hey" she called out "Could you pass me the peroxide and band aids?" she asked pointing in-between Eddie and Cid who with raised eyebrows and puzzled looks looked from her finger, to each other and back to the medicine cabinet. Holding onto his folder Eddie casually opened the cabinet and Cid took the peroxide and chucked it to her followed by Eddie who tossed her the band aids. "Thanks" she smiled. Then she took a tissue and dabbed it in peroxide and bent before Leon and applied it on his forehead. "Sorry if it stings" she said reassuringly as she started to apply it.

Eddie's jaw dropped as he looked to Cid whose face cringed for a moment and then went back to normal. Everyone else in the room continued to look on in confusion while Tifa continued to apply peroxide to Leon's forehead.

The whole time Leon begrudgingly sat on the couch as she tended to his petty wound. His face twitched with a silent rage. However due to the way he sat and the way she stood over him her chest was directly in front of his face and due to what she was wearing gave him a perfect angle to look down her shirt although he again begrudgingly had no choice to do so.

He had a full view of everything.

Yuffie who realized this chuckled at the sight.

"Uh-huh" Tifa muttered as she put the peroxide down and reached for a band aid and then put it on the now clean wound "There we go, all better" she said as Leon sat there silently with a scowl and everyone was silently puzzled.

Tifa then plopped herself down on the couch next to Leon who once she sat down next to him sprang up and over the couch and walked away. Tifa watched him go over and then put her arms up over the back of the couch and turned her head straight.

Leon walked in-between Cid and Eddie who made way and watched him walk by only to look back at Tifa with still puzzled looks.

Tifa continued to look straight but then called out "Hey Leon" he cringed once he heard his name and all eyes were on him again. "Since I just fixed you up could you give me a massage?" she rolled her shoulders as she sat on the couch

"No" he flat out refused

"Why not?" she pouted

"You caused me to get hurt, I didn't hurt your shoulders" he said as he looked at the door on the side of the room.

"I think I might've strained it when I fixed you up. Come on" she giggled. Leon then grabbed onto Eddie and dragged his across the room towards the couch. Dropping his folder in the process they struggled against each other, letting out grunts as they did. Eddie started hitting him with his elbows as he was pushed forward. Then Leon planted him directly behind the couch as he let go and made his way for the side exit.

"Come on" she said again as Eddie now stood behind her. Looking angrily from Leon who was walking away and back to her he let out a defeated sigh. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on her shoulders and started rubbing them. "Ow. You got rough hands you know that" Tifa said.

"Uh huh" he groaned sarcastically as he continued to rub her shoulders. But after not softening his strokes she spoke up again.

"Hey, not so hard, be gentle" she insisted. He let out another sarcastic groan. "Leon!" she said as he continued to roughly stroke her shoulders and she turned to face him but saw Eddie instead.

"Hi" he said gruffly.

She looked at him curiously "Where's-"Everyone pointed to the side door which had just closed.

Tifa scoffed "How could he?! After I- went through all the trouble of-"she huffed. Tifa then let out a sigh and threw her arms up in the air. Then after sitting down for a few more movements she got up and walked out of the house through the front door without saying a word.

Everyone looked from her to the other door and then back to where she left.

"What the hell was that?" Eddie asked turning back to them.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Eddie tossed and turned in his bed. Truth be told he had only arrived to this new world recently and trying to sleep in a new place while there was a terrible storm outside was like trying to find sense in Toontown.. it just didn't happen. But Eddie would probably admit he would find it easier to sleep if he didn't hear that damn squeaking sound every other second. Somehow it sounded louder than the thunder. Grunting he tossed and turned in his bed. He went from one side of the bed to the other, trying to find the most comfortable position to fall asleep in. He smothered the pillow over his head, but he still managed to hear it. Taking it off his head he closed his eyes with his hand rested under the pillow only to turn the only way completely after a few seconds. All the time the squeaking kept going. He then opened his eyes.

"The hell with this" he grumbled as he flung his sheets off picked himself up and put a robe on to cover himself. He walked through the darkness of night and outside of his room. Now he had no problem sharing a home with other people, four to be exact but when one of them prevented him from getting his sleep then he got pretty angry. He looked over to the room that was next to his: Leon's. Looking through the keyhole of his door Eddie could see him sleeping in his bed shirtless although his constant movements to find a comfortable position to sleep would cause the bed to squeak, the source of Eddies frustration. Shivering at the very sound of it Eddie looked down to the kitchen. One drink wouldn't hurt.

Walking down the stairs in his robe he went over to the fridge and opened it to reveal and assortment of products. He fumbled through them until he reached what he wanted… the milk. Looking around from left to right in the darkness he then decided to go for it. He brought the jug to his mouth.

"Eddie!" Yuffie cried into his ear that he almost dropped the jug but still spilled some all over himself "You can't drink straight from the jug" Eddie just let out a grumble as he wiped his face and put the jug back. He then went back upstairs to try and go back to sleep "Eddie!" Yuffie called to him "Try to be considerate. People are trying to sleep!" she called to him. Rolling his eyes he continued to walk up the stairs.

"Ninjas" he muttered. He then went back to his bed and tried to sleep again. It was silent for a while and he thought he actually might be able to get some sleep. But then the squeaking sound returned and his eyes shot open along with a snarl. He had had enough. Jumping out of bed he stormed out of his room and went before Leon's and was about to break his door down until he heard something behind him, a squishing sound to be exact. Turning around and looking down the stairs he saw the front door open and the rain plummeting down hard outside and he didn't leave it like that. The door creaked and squeaked as it was moved by the wind. Over by the couched in the lounge stood someone, dripping wet in a puddle that led from the front door. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew it wasn't Yuffie. "Hello" Eddie called out as he took some steps forward "Hello" he said before descending the stairs. He then walked towards the person who stood with their back to him "Hey, you deaf?" he said menacingly as he grabbed the person by the shoulder and turned them around but he eased his grip once he saw who it was "Oh" he let out upon seeing Tifa "Sorry" he said softly as he put his hands down.

"It's alright. Sorry if I startled you or woke you up" she apologized. Eddie rolled his eyes wishing he had gotten sleep. He then heard the creaking sound and looked over to the door.

"Could've at least closed the door" he said walking over to do just that.

"Sorry" Tifa said again. When he closed the door Eddie could see wet footprints that lead to Tifa who stood in a puddle.

"What the hell would possess you to wear that?" he asked. Tifa then looked over her sleeveless white t-shirt with exposed midriff and miniskirt, no different than what she wore earlier.

"It's clothes" she shrugged as she held herself

"Uh huh" Eddie responded sarcastically as he noticed her shivering "Let me go get you a towel". He did just that, he set one up on one of the couches so she could sit and another he wrapped around her.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said as he sat across from her "What were you doing out there anyway? In weather like this?" he asked

"I just went for a walk" she responded "Must've forgot about the forecast" she joked as she shivered and Eddie cracked a smile to appease her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked

"Why not" he shrugged "I'm up" he patted his knees.

"Do you think I could stay here for the night?" she asked "I know that may should weird and I may be intruding but I don't really want to walk home in that" he nodded to outside with her head and Eddie looked out the window.

"Well uh. I.. um I'm" Eddie stuttered

"I know you're new here but do you think it'd be okay if that happened?" she asked

Eddie thought long and hard about how to answer and what to say. She was right, he was knew so it really wasn't his place to just let people come and go but at the same time he didn't want her walking back home in this weather. Then he remembered something.

He then thought about how Leon pushed him over to give her a massage the other day, just so he could get away from **her**. A grin then formed on his face.

"You know what, I think we do have a room open" he grinned

"Really?" she shivered

"Yeah, one moment" he said before walking upstairs and looking through Leon's key whole again. He saw him sleeping in there but he was still now, likely in a deep sleep, something Eddie himself would enjoy right now. Grinning he walked back down to her. "Come on, we got a spare" he said waving her up. Keeping the towel wrapped around her she followed him up the stairs.

"I hope I'm not being of any trouble" she said.

"Not at all" Eddie grinned. He then stopped in front of Leon's door which she believed to be empty. He then waved his arm to display it to her. "Here you are"

"Thank you" she nodded to him

"Don't worry about it" he smiled. He then opened the door for her and motioned for her to go in. Looking in himself he noticed there was nothing to be seen, so Tifa walked in and Eddie closed the door behind her. Then with a malicious grin on his face he opened the door to his room, walked over sat himself on his bed, laid down and comfortably sat himself down with the blanket over him and with a smile on his face he prepared to enter a deep sleep.. at the expense of everyone else in the house.

Then his eyes shot open. He heard the squeaking again.. only this time it was more frequent with moaning to accompany it.


	3. Public quarrels

"I think I can kick your ass"

' _Well that came right the hell out of nowhere_ ' Leon thought. He was just standing in the marketplace about to eat some ice cream; the only ice cream there was to be had in Hollow Bastion. Salty Sweet Ice cream or whatever, he thought it tasted like piss. But when you only have a selection of only one you suck it up and get used to it.

Then all of a sudden Tifa just blurted that out to him.

He looked her over quizzically with a raised brow from the corner of his eye "That's cute" he said blandly before going in for a lick of ice cream firmly held in his right hand.

"You don't believe me?" she egged him on looking at the only the left side of his face.

"Don't really care" he said stone faced.

"C'mon" she put her fists up "Put em up"

"No" he grumbled again trying to go for a lick.

"Come on, lighten up" she said playfully even as she jabbed at his arm. His face started to twitch into a snarl but he didn't budge from her punches. Bouncing around on her feet her tits followed her movements, flailing around in every direction they could. That was likely on purpose. But it didn't distract him; he wasn't weak like other men.

Besides he'd seen em before.

"Stop" he growled.

"Come on. I wanna see how strong you are". She was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Why can't I just enjoy some damn ice cream" he mumbled to her.

"You need to lighten up" Tifa insisted "Maybe a fight could do that for you.. since nothing else seems to" she smirked at that little addition at the end.

That little jab unleashed some inner rage in Leon. She had admitted their most- and only- shared secret in earshot of every other person in the marketplace.

He swung his right arm over not to hit her but to tell her off with a finger in her face. But he seemed to forget the ice cream in his hand. "Listen you crazy b-" his eyes bugged open and he couldn't finish his sentence when he realized what he had just done.

He smeared his ice cream across Tifa's chest.

Accidentally of course.

But he doubted she would take it that way.

With an astonished wide eyed face to match his she looked down at the blue smear all over her chest.

'Aw damn she's gonna to make a scene' he knew instantly

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she schreeched. 'And there it was' he thought. He noticed some people were starting to look at them. "You have to make this up to me" she demanded.

"I'm sorry" he said dully

"That's not good enough!" She shouted "Clean this!" she pointed to her shirt which was now more blue than black.

"Fine. Fair enough, that's the most I can do"

"Most?! That's the least you could do"

"Look I said I was sorry" he grinded his teeth.

"Sorry won't fix this" she scolded him. "I feel humiliated" she paused "Maybe to make it up to me I should humiliate you?"

Leon didn't like where this was going, but as he always did with her he put up with it "You wanna kick my ass, fine just do it"

"Lick this" she said.

He blinked.

"What?"

"Lick this off me. In public"

He squinted his eyes at her. He wasn't going to play games. "No"

"You have to. It's the only way I'll feel better"

"You've been standing here pretty fine with all that on" he waved a hand with still at the ice cream she adorned "I don't think I have to jump through hoops for you"

"Well I'm not fine" she shot back.

Leon suddenly yet very casually dropped what was left of his ice cream to the ground. "There now were even" he stated with his usual indifference to hide his visible annoyance.

Tifa looked from the ice cream back to him. Rolling her eyes and sighing she walked off leaving a trail of blue drops on the pavement as she left. Leon watched her go and would admit to himself now and probably to her later that he felt like a jackass.

"Oh that's cute. A lovers quarrel in public" a rough voice commented from behind Leon taking him from his thoughts.

"God what now" he muttered. He turned to see Eddie standing behind him, casually eating and enjoying a jar of jelly beans. Cid nibbling on a toothpick with blueprints rolled under his arm stood with him.

"How very observant of you" Leon stated "How many jars have you been through already?" he pointed to Eddie.

"Up yours" Eddie spat. Leon turned his head to see where Tifa had gone but she was nowhere to be seen now.

"You to can't stop screwing stuff up" Cid said. "But I guess that can't be helped"

Upon hearing that Leon turned his gaze back to them, focusing in on Cid.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

Cid nibbled on his his toothpick before answering. "Ain't it obvious?" He said scratching his chin. The look on Leon's humorless face made him realize it must not be "you two are a thing aintcha?"

Leon raised a brow "a thing?" Cid nodded his head while Eddie popped another Jelly Bean into his mouth. Leon knew exactly what he was implying about he and Tifa. And although he knew it to be true he didn't think it was anyone else business to know.

"What's a thing?" he asked "That's a thing" Leon pointed to Cid's blueprints. "That's a thing " he turned to a building and pointed to it "That was a thing" he pointed to his ice cream on the ground" Hell even your a thing" he waved to Cid who just raised a brow at his strange antics. "And I don't even know what that is" he pointed to Eddie who just casually popped another jelly bean into his mouth.

With all that said Leon stormed off past Cid and Eddie.

"And where are you going?" Cid asked turning his head to follow him.

"To get some ice cream" Leon answered following Tifa's trail of ice cream drops.


	4. Verbal Spats

He doesn't think he's ever met anyone who's cursed more in his life... or screamed more during sex.

"Banging you is like making love to a wall" she'd often say as if it got funnier the more times she said it. He thought it was barley funny the first time, but then again they had different senses of humor. He just didn't know what to classify hers as and she his.

Whatever it was was just thankful that no one was in the Committee Headquarters to know what they were up to. He liked his secrets just as they were. Secret. As for the people in the surrounding neighborhood. They probably knew more than would have liked to. All thanks to her mouth.

Not that he didn't want her to talk; he wasn't some sexist ass. But he wasn't the talkative type so saying anything more than you had to say was obviously a pet peeve in his book. Strangely enough especially when it came from her..but the oral was pretty awesome.

How they became a thing in the first place is actually kind of surprising.

Well as per protocol after they finished she of course had to open her mouth, as if she hadn't said enough already. He was just happy no one was around to hear it.

"I'm in the mood for a little snack...and I don't mean you"

As usual the epitome of humor. God was she snarky. Did some people find that attractive? He certainly didn't. Then again most people likely just looked at her ti-

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked disrupting his thoughts. He just laid on the bed passively.

"Hadn't planned on it" he answered simply.

"Come on" she urged him "you could use some more energy" there was that snarky attitude again. Rolling his eyes he decided he had no choice but to oblige her. He reached around to find his jacket, but could not find it. On the chair, under the bed, on the windowsill, they had a habit of making a mess. He finally found it on the last place he'd expect. Tifa

"Come on hurry up" she insisted as she walked off with it on her and barley anything else to cover herself; her skin glistening from all the sweet. He was surprised she wasn't wearing his pants too. She'd probably expect him to wear her clothes. As if, he eventually managed to find his pants and followed her downstairs though she would likely say he took too long. Leaving the room he walked downstairs to find her in the kitchen. He looked no different than she did with all the sweat, though he did have a little blood on him.

Don't ask why.

Outside looking in he instantly noticed it looked like a mess-and he didn't mean her. There were dirty dishes,utensil, stains and half eaten box of donuts just sitting there. And that was just on the table. He had to actively try to avoid busting his ass when he first walked in. Luckily she didn't notice else she have some kind of comment.

"What took you so long?" And there it is. He grunted in response so she would know he at least heard it and dare not repeat did. This way she wouldn't continue on with any witty comments. But it didn't do him much good. "You look so indecent"

"Interesting of you to say" he retorted. He was just waiting for her tits to slide out from under his jacket.

She looked him over as he poured himself a cup of water. "Your getting a little chubby" she poked him playfully though he was far from pudgy "Some water could do you some good". He took a sip casually ignoring all she said. It's what he usually did. This wasn't pillow talk time, this was energize for round two time. Sure she felt he was anti-social most if not all of the time, but he thought she was too social all the time. He'd tell her everyone had their boiling points.. his are just shorter then everyone else's.

Again who they got to where they were now is pretty amazing.

"You wanna hurry up?" she asked putting her hands on her hips "We don't have a lot of time"

"You have to stop and enjoy life" he told her. She said nothing.

"The suns going down.. you ready yet?". Alright he wasn't that slow. He had had enough of her continuous verbal remarks. Didn't she ever just take time to sit back and enjoy silence? He reached a hand over the grime covered table.

'Doesn't anyone ever clean this place?' he asked himself. He blamed Eddie. Have you seen his office, it's filthy. He pulled a donut out of the box-one of the ones that wasn't already bitten- only the best for her. Then he swung it over just as she was about to make a correlation between his weight and the donut and put it in her mouth.

"Chocolate glazed" he said lowering his hand "Take little bites and don't speak when you chew." he took in a deep breath "and don't get any crumbs in that" he exhaled and pointed to his jacket.

Suddenly the creaking of a door stopped them dead in their tracks. Someone had just walked in! Someone who would no doubt find them in a very compromising position. Both of them half naked, sweaty and her in his jacket with a donut crammed into her mouth. This isn't exactly how they wanted people to find out.

Frozen in place their eyes glanced across the room. Looking over they saw Yuffie cheerfully and blissfully skipping through the front door and through the room. With petrified looks on their face only their eyes moved as they watched her dart across the room.

"Hey guys!" she waved and shouted to them. They barley made a sound back "Oh cool donuts!" she exclaimed even though she likely saw them before. She walked forward to take one out of the box. Clearly she would remain in their company for some time. She snagged one from the box and proceeded to munch on it not taking notice that they were both transfixed on her.

"Heeyy" she dragged out the word "What's going on here?" she asked. Yuffie looked them both over curiously now. Then a look of realization came over her. As if she just noticed something new; something she nor anyone else had ever seen before. He certainly had nothing to say, hell he didn't even move. Tifa did just as he did save for a donut locked in her mouth.

"Oh god here it comes" Leon thought internally. Goodbye subtly and careful planning. Hello public comments. Yuffie opened her mouth to unveil her revelation.

"Is that a new jacket Tifa?" she asked pointing to the one she shamelessly adorned "It looks good on you"


	5. Little Problems

Leon walked through the boroughs. Walking alone he went through the streets fiddling with something rectangular in his right hand meant to be given to s specific someone who he now had the duty of tracking down, although he had absolutely no luck so far and no sure place to look. He then turned a corner and bumped into someone else. Although they both collided into each other neither one of them backed away so they stayed brush up against one another.

Through these few moments of interaction Leon knew that this person was smaller than Leon and he could feel two soft and very large mounds pressing against his chest. Shaking this person off the two of them now backed away from each other to see who the other was.

"Oh it's you" Leon said blandly as he viewed the person before him; Tifa. That answered his question of who it was, but he did have two huge hints before realizing it.

"It's me?" she repeated "You say that like it's bad" she pointed at him.

"It's not, I was just…" he twiddled the fingers on his right hand to realize that the card he held was gone. He looked down to see it by his feet. "I'm just very busy" he said as he bent over to pick it up.

"Busy with what?" she asked "Committee stuff?" she guessed an answer before he could as he returned to full height.

"Sure. Yes, in fact" he answered quickly looking at her "Maybe you can help me with it"

"Huh?"

He then reached his hand out and extended the card between his fingers "You'll probably see Cloud before I do" he said as she took it from him and examined it with both hands "When you do tell him we'd like him to join us"

Tifa read the glittering golden letters adorned proudly across badge aloud "Official Committee member: Cloud Strife"

"Cool" she said upon examining it "Where's mine?" she asked looking back to Leon.

"Hm?" he let out.

"Where's mine?" she repeated a bit slower for him this time with emphasis on 'mine'.

"Your what?" he asked clueless.

"Don't play dumb" she said as she waved the card around in her right hand "I'm getting an invitation too right? Where's my Committee member badge?".

A silence passed over them.

"Did you want one?" Leon finally asked.

"I would like an invitation, yes"

Another silence overtook them.

"Do you want one?" Leon asked again.

Tifa threw her arms down to her sides in disbelief "Were you only gonna invite Cloud and not me!?" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward, starring him down.

Another silence.

"Yes" Leon responded simply.

"Your unbelievable!" Tifa complained throwing her arms in the air.

"Don't blame me, I, I-" he stuttered.

"You what?" she inquired leaning forward again.

"I didn't know you wanted to join" he eventually answered.

Tifa put her hands on her hips again and smirked "Well you're gonna have to make me one then"

"I have a lot of things to do" he told her.

"Well you better make time" she handed the card back "Or else you'll never get me to join" she pointed a finger in his face.


End file.
